Fragment's of Memory
by AngstyYaoiFangirl
Summary: "I never knew just how delicate ones memories where...but that was before I went and screwed up...please be okay Ritsu, I love you!" Can a fatal accident end the relationship for Takano and Onodera or will it bring them closer? Read to find out AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPPY! M for much latter parts
1. Start of Memory Fragmentation

6:30 am

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

A long arm quickly shoot out from underneath a pile of storyboards, silencing the alarm. Groaning Ritsu Onodera, a lean, green eyed brunette, unearthed himself from the storyboards.

"THIS IS NO WAY TO LIVE!" he shouted out, only having slept for ten minutes before having to go into work...again!

"Maybe I should just live at work. At least I won't have to live next to him."

Muttering curse words Ritsu quickly got ready for work.

"Creeeeeeeak"

Ritsu stepped out of his apartment room at the same time as his neighbor.

"Ugh...great now I have to deal with the one person I don't want to see right now...when will my cursed bad luck end?" he thought to himself.

"Ohayo Onodera did you finish those storyboards last night?"

Ritsu quickly glanced to his neighbor...who also happened to be his boss, Takano Masamune.

"Like hell I did! What's the matter with you? Giving me a completely different story board after I finished the original. The new one is crap compared to the old one"

"That is your job, this manga is being produced into an anime, of course the mangaka is nervous with the storyboards. Don't half-ass your work"

Furious Ritsu starkly replied, "When have I ever half-assed my work?! I've been giving it my all. I have been since day one. It was me who traveled to Hokkaido to get Mutou-sensei's story, and back! I've diligently handled the printers as best I could. In fact I even completed that assignment where you had me read all the storyboards that you had corrected and tell you why they were corrected that way. I even gave you a three page report on it. How dare you say that to me! How do you have the gall? I don't want to see you right now jerk."

With that he bolted off toward the stairs, not wanting to ride the elevator with Takano.

"OI Onodera, wait!" The tall editor chief, with grayish black hair and brown eyes, followed after Ritsu.

"Great now he's following me!"

Distressed Ritsu thought to pick up his pace and as he did...he slipped on the stair

*CRASH...BANG...THUNK*

"ONODERA!"

Takano had reached the top of the stairs in time to watch his ex lover slip and tumble down the concrete stairs"

Running like a mad animal, Takano was at Ritsu's, now still, body in moments.

"ONODERA...OI...ONODERA? CAN YOU HEAR ME? RITSU! RITSU!"

Quickly Takano took out his cell phone and dialing emergency. As soon as he notified them of their location he hung up.

Gently, the now distressed editor, picked up Ritsu's head cradling it, caressing it, all while tears streamed from his face.

*DRIP...DRIP...DRIP...*

Takano heard this and then felt something warm run down the hand that was holding Ritsu's head.

Looking at his hand, Takano tried to figure out what the red liquid, that was running down his hand, was.

"Blood?"

Finally realizing this Takano acted fast. He turned Ritsu over and saw that there was a gas in his head.

Quickly and frantically Takano ripped his shirt and wrapped it around Ritsu's head. He then began to apply pressure to it half praying for the bleeding to stop, while half cursing as to where the ambulance was.

Five minutes later the sound of the stairs door opening could be heard as well as the rushing of feet and the shouts of the paramedics.

In no time, Ritsu was placed on a stretcher and was in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

Of course Takano rode with them to the hospital.

Two hours later

Takano was sitting on a bench outside of the surgery room waiting for Ritsu to come out.

He had already called Hatori and told him that he and Ritsu would not be in for work today and that if they needed anything that the rest of the employees where to ask Hatori. No one was to call him.

At the moment Takano's thought's were being plagued with apprehension and guilt.

Takano knew that this was his fault.

He knew he should never have told Ritsu that his work was half-assed. It was a lie, he knew how perfectly diligent and persevering Ritsu actually was. Why he had said those things, he only guessed that since young editor had been complaining, he could have fun and tease him about it. He had no idea that Ritsu would act like that. He did not know that he had only slept 10 minutes while he himself got at least six hours.

"How could I have been so heartless?" Takano said out loud.

Just then a doctor came out of the the exam room that Ritsu was in.

Takano ran up to the doctor and asked worriedly, "How is Ritsu?"

The doctor, whos name tag read Nowaki, shook his head and said "He has many broken bones as well as a mild concussion, but our main concern is that he lost a lot of blood and needs a blood transfusion the only problem is we don't have his blood type here."

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW CAN A HOSPITAL NOT HAVE THE TYPE OF BLOOD HE NEEDS?!"

Nowaki backed a little seeing how enraged Takano was, "I'm sorry it O- is very rare even large hospitals have trouble finding it!"

Takano was about to roar some more but something stooped him

"What if you had fresh O-? Would that work?"

"That would be wondrous, fresh blood is usually much better then stored. But it's even harder to find a doner."

"Yes but I have O-! Please use my blood!" Takano extended both his arms as he said this.

To say that Nowaki was a little shocked would have been an understatement more like he was dumbfounded that another person with O- blood was not only standing in front of him but was begging them to use his blood.

After a few moments to get over the initial shock Nowkai said "alright"

* * *

><p>AngstyYaoiFangirl- Okay so i am very sorry to those who started reading my new Junjou but then I decided i wont work on it for a while because i'm too caught up in this story as well as school work, but don't worry i have not lost interest in this story. In fact already have the second chapter done, and am currently working on chapter 3.<p>

Masamune- HOW DARE YOU GO AND HURT MY RITSU!

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Takano calm down already think of it like this, you can take care of your lover and think about this too, the fact that your blood is going to be mixed in with his doesn't that make you happy at all?

Masamune- Huh I never did think of it that way, now i can always be with Ritsu ^o^

Ritsu- Oi, don't go tell him thing like that he'll start acting wierd.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- how so?

Masamune walks to Ritsu and starts to pet him,

Masamune- Ritsu, now I'm always inside you even if I pull out I'll always be inside you ;)

Ritsu- T..T..TAKANO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR EVEN SAYING?! O/O  
>^<p>

AngstyYaoiFangirl- u/u...oh...I see what you mean... 0\\\0  
>v<p>

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Okay so two things first, My longest story that I have posted was my Fragile heart reverde ending with 5 chaptrs and about a 23k word count, so for this story do you want it to be really long and complex yet easy enough to understand that will make you heart throb, or short quick and straigt to the oint hen end?

Second chapter 2 wont be updated till I get 10 reviews

Ritsu- Greedy much they where doing fine with 5 review marks

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Well i want to see if my stories are rally worth writting and up my comment. Plus its my secrect expirement but i cant say it just say that its a secret anyway night my audience remember to fav follow and comment this story and if you havent already follow me, if you have an interesting story posted ill follow you back. Plus dont forget to read my other books that are frome my junjou collection and my one shot for hatsukoi.


	2. A Terrifying Event

Ritsu's POV

I woke to the sound of beeping. Thinking it was my alarm clock, kept my eyes closed and tried to reach for it when I felt an uncomfortable pain in my hand. Opening my eyes, I waited for my vision to come into focus. When it did I saw that there was a needle in my hand. Confused I traced the cord with my eyes up to an Ivey, and that the beeping was a heart monitor. It was then that I realized that I was in the hospital.

"What happened?" I thought to myself.

I shut my eyes and concentrated, trying to figure things out when suddenly I felt gut wrenching pain seize my brain and I screamed.

Takano's POV

I was lying down in a hospital room across from my lovers, recovering from the amount of blood I just gave. Sure I was dizzy but the thought of my blood running in with my Ritsu's made me feel content. It now felt like we would be forever connected in that way.

I felt my self getting sleepy and was about to welcome a long sleep when I heard a blood curdeling scream from Ritsu's room.

Immediately I rushed off the bed wich was a bad idea, like I just said I gave a lot of blood, and saw my vision swirl around me.

In spite of this I continued forward, desperately trying to get to Ritsu's room, were the screaming continued. When I finally got to the door of my room, I saw Ritsu's room open and the man himself on the bed, holding his head, sweat running profusely down his face. My site was blocked then by a nurse who had run in. When I tried to continue the group slipped out from under me and I felt darkness coming over me

"Shit! Ritsu!" Was the last thing that crossed my mind.

When I woke I wondered what happened. Then the image of Ritsu holding his head and that scream filled my mind.

"RITSU!"

I tried to get up only to find something holding me back. I looked around and that I was attached to an ivy drip as well as a heart monitor. Ripping the cords of me, as well as tearing of the ivy that awash stuck in my, of course when I did that it started to bleed, but I didn't care I had to see Ritsu.

However when I got in the hall I was met with Nowki who tried to stop me, " Mr. Takano! You should not be up after giving that much blood then getting yourself over worked till you fainted. Get back to your bed!

"No! I need to see Ritsu! Let me through!"

"I'm sorry but you can't!

"No I need Ritsu I need to see him now!"

With that I pushed past Nowaki and ran into Ritsu's room.

I suspected to find him lying on the bed hooked up to heart monitors but what I found was a dark silent room. On the bed the blanket had been drawn up to cover the face. I walked over and I pulled down the blanket to reveal the cold empty eyes of my lover. I stroked his cold check with my hand, before gently shaking him.

"Ritsu, wake ups Ritsu, wake up!" I pleaded with him

Then I heard a voice behind me, "takano, I'm sorry but he won't wake."

"What do you mean he won't?" I asked confusion in my voice

"He's dead"

He's dead...dead? What does he mean? That Ritsu's dead?

"He had a seizure yeasterday and atop of the blood loss and the blood transfusion, his body couldn't take anymore,I'm so sorry."

When I finally started comprehended what he told me, I felt utter dispair. My heart hurt so much...I wanted to die right then and follow my Ritsu.

"Takano...Takano" I heard my name being called from behind ,me with a voice that obviously knew. I spun around and standing in front of me was my Ritsu wearing a white robe and a cute pair of wings attached to him. He then gave me a soft smile while looking at me with sad eyes as he said, "Takano please forget about me and move on, and be happy."

"Never! I can never go on without you! Not again! Please don't leave me" I tried to grab him, but instead I went through him. I looked up to him and just continued to smile sadly before sterling to fade.

"Please don't go please stay!" I begged on my hands and knees but Ritsu continued to disappear until finally he vanished and I was left alone and in turmoil.

To be continued in next chapter

Don't leave everything Will be explained next chapter

* * *

><p>AngstyYaoiFangirl- Okay well I'm only posting ahead of getting ten reviews because people thought the story was done do this time the third chapter won't be posted until I have my 10 reviews and btw the third chapter is actually finished im in the middle of finishing the 4th chapter and will be working on the fifth chappy soon so please review if you want the next chappy.<p>

Masamune- YOU KILLED RITSU I WILL FUCKEN KILL YOU! :(

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Masamune the story is not done in fact it's only just beginning, I have plans for this one.

Ritsu- what kind of plans?

AngstyYaoiFangirl- can't say but I will let yall know that this will be even longer than fragile heart, in fact it will probaly be one of my longest fanfics i have ever written due to how i'm making the plot.


	3. Who's Ritsu?

Takano's POV

"Takano-San excuse us Takano-San wake up"

Slowly I opened my eyes as someone continued to shake me and call my name.

There stood Nowaki. What does he want I thought to myself. I thought I told them to leave me alone.

Flashback

Right after Ritsu disappeared, Nowaki had walked up to me, "Takano-San I'm very sorry, but we did do everything in our power to save him."

I just looked at him saying "leave me alone" before blacking out again.

End of flashback

The memory shock my body with grief as I recalled that my Ritsu was no longer in this world. It hurt so much that tears silently poured down the side of my face.

"Takano-San about Ritsu we need you to sign some papers"

Ah so that's what they want. For me to say it wasn't their fault he died. I decided to pretend to look at the forms but something caught my eye.

At the top of the form it said consent forms. Why do I have these?

"What are these?" I asked confused.

"We'll we need to undergo surgery on Ritsu but we need consent, but the lad is in no way able to make the decision."

"WAIT, WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT HE'S NOT DEAD?!"

Nowaki looked up in surprise, "No he's not dead. I don't know what you're thinking but after you gave a lot of blood and then trying to move so fast...well, lets say that you've been knocked out for a few hours."

I was only asleep...that means that Ritsu died in a dream...no not a dream a nightmare. It was so real though. but Ritsu's not dead! He's alive oh thank God he's alive!

Then I remembered the consent forms, "So what are these consent forms for?"

"Well right before you blacked out Ritsu popped one of his blood vessels near his brain, it might have been from a seizure but we're unsure. Anyway we need to surgically drain the liquid before it can cause him any harm."

After I was told what they where for I hurriedly singed the forms before giving the papers back to Nowaki.

As Nowaki exited the room I started reflecting on the...nightmare.

'What if Ritsu dies?' I asked myself, 'what will I do?'

Ritsu's dead face kept coming to my mind, driving me insane then his sad smile while an angel...if he really did die I think...no, I know , I will follow him. I was experienced enough to know that if I was left alone again then I would relly go insane this time.

After a few hours Nowaki came and told me that the operation was a success and that Ritsu was asleep but should be fine now.

I was relived at Nowakis words and let him lead me to Ritsu's room. As I entered I immediately saw Ritsu hooked up to a heart monitar and an ivy drip. I raised my eyebrow quistongly to Nowaki.

"He only just got out of surgery we need to monitar him, and since he lost a lot of fluid that explains the drip," Nowaki said reasuring me.

Nowaki left me alone with Ritsu and I went to his side.

I gingerly held Ritsu's small hands in mine.

I then let my lips caress Ritsu's, sending all my love that pleaded for him to wake soon.

I then sat in a chair next to him and continued to hold his hand, planning to wait out Ritsu's slumber.

After hours of watching Ritsu sleep, (which was not boating in the slit east as I could watch him sleep all day and not grow tiered of it) I felt Ritsu stir. I stood up over Ritsu and watched as his eyes flickered open.

"Ritsu!" I called I then leaned down and hugged like he was made of fragile glass while inhaling his scent, gosh how I love his smell.

I was so happy that my Ritsu was awake that I never expected what Ritsu was going to say.

" Who's Ritsu? And who are you?"

What does he mean who's Ritsu I looked to see what face Ritsu was making as I felt that it was a prank but when I saw genuine confusion plastered on the young males face my blood ran cold.

My Ritsu had lost his memories...

* * *

><p>AngstyYaoiFangirl- Well I give up with 10 reviews for next chapter and will lower it back to 5 reviews for next chapter is that fair?<p>

Ritsu- Well once you start a story that will guarantee reviews then you can up it, remember a good bit of people have never heard of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi before.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- That's true I guess you're right.

Ritsu- By the way wheres Takano-san?

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Hes of sulking I believe

Ritsu- Why?

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Because i had you lose your memories

Ritsu- Ah

AngstyYaoiFangirl- so my readers I doing this as I go along I do have an idea on how I'm doing the story line but if you have any ideas that you want in this fanfic then please feel free to pm me your ideas. :)

Ritsu- And don't forget AngstyYaoiFangirl will post after every 5 reviews


	4. Panic Attack

I woke to a quietness and I tried to figure out what happened. I tried to search my mind but I found nothing. I then felt a presence hovering over me. When I finally mannaged to open up my heavy eyes I saw a pair of soft brown eyes watching me.

Then a deep voice cried "RITSU"

Next thing I knew I was being hugged very gently like I was something precious.

In my mind I'm still trying to figure out what's going on so I asked the brown eye'd man, "Who's Ritsu?" And then I was curious as to who this man was, who would hold me so gently, " And who are you?"

I felt the man pull back from hugging me as he searched my face, I then noticed his eyes were full of despair. For some unknown reason It broke me to see such a sad face, I really wanted to comfort those eyes.

The man then completely let go of me and he sat down.

"Can you not remember anything at all?"

I struggled trying to think of something when I realized I didn't even know my own name! Who was I?

I started to panic and said very scared, "I...I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING...N..NOT EVEN MY OWN NAME!" I then felt myself start hyperventilate as I panicked.

"Hey calm down, relax!" The man said to me in alarm.

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?!" I shouted.

I was so scared I paid no attention to my surroundings so of course I never realized that the man had left and came back with another pearson.

All of a sudden I felt calm and peaceful tired that i gave into the comforting darkness of sleep.

Takano's POV

I felt utter despair when I saw that Ritsu had no idea who I was. I let go of him completely, and then sat back down. 'Can he remember anything at all' I questioned.

"Can you not remember anything at all?" I asked him , I needed to know if there was at least something he could remember.

I watched Ritsu's face as he searched his mind. I saw him with a confused look on his face before it took to the look of panic.

He then looked to me and said in a scared voice, "I...I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING...N..NOT EVEN MY OWN NAME!" I then I saw that he was starting to hyperventilate, and realized he was going into a panic attack.

He needed to calm down i thought, I said to him "Hey calm down, relax!" I grabbed his shoulder but he didn't realize I had done so.

The he shouted "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?!"

Shit I thought to myself, he can't be working himself up like this, so I quickly ran out, sure that Ritsu would not notice my absence.

Thank God I didn't have to go that far since halfway down the hall I saw the nurse in charge of Ritsu.

"HELP, MY FRIEND IS STARTING TO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK!" I shouted.

The nurse quickly put down the stack of papers she was holding before grabbing a syringe and filling it with a strange fluid before running with me into Ritsu's room, Ritsu's panic attacking having gotten worse.

I watched as she injected Ritsu with the liquid and how it immediately went into effect. Ritsu stopped moving and was calm, he then started to fall asleep.

The nurse then turned to glare at me as if I was the one who caused the paniack attack, "What happened?" She asked.

"He woke up and couldn't remember anything" I said this softly looking away. Because I was looking at the floor, I didn't notice the nurses eyes softened before she left the room. I then walked back to my chair next to Ritsu.

I thought about what I could do or should do when he wakes up again...he won't remember us as a couple...the moment that thought penetrated my mind I felt my healing heart come undone. As I was thinking Dr. Nowaki came in.

"I was told that Onodera-San woke up with no memories?"

I nodded my head dejectedly.

"Takano-San I need to know exactly what happened"

I sighed and told the doctor all that he wanted to know.

I watched as Nowaki jotted down some notes in his clipboard, before speaking

"Does Onodera live with anyone?"

"No"

" hmmm, he needs to stay with someone while he has no memories since it's dangerous other wise...do you know how I can get in contact with his parents?

"No, but that's not a good idea since he and his family don't get along all too well" I said this because I knew it was true, and also because I thought that I couldn't stand it if he left while in this condition.

"That may be but he's going to need looking after."

"I'll do it!" I jumped in real quickly.

Nowakis brow furrowed before he asked me a question, " what is you're relationship to the patient?

"Well I'm his boss for one thing, plus we live right next door to each other in our apartment...and," I looked away liflessley as I whispered out the last part of our relationship, " we're lovers." My voice broke then, and I felt tears stinging my eyes.

Nowakis POV

I watched as Takano masamune 'twas explaining his relationship to the patient since I needed to know how safe Ritsu would be with him.

"Well I'm his boss for one thing, plus we live right next door to each other in our apartment...and,"all of a sudden he looked liflessley away from me as he whispered out, " we're lovers." I could hear the break in his voice as he struggled not to cry.

I immedietly understood why he wears so persistent with me on seeing Onodera. I realized I would have acted the same if I was in his shoes. I imagined what It would be like if Hiro-San suddenly forgot me, the prospect terrified me so greatly that I tossed it from my mind immedietly.

I then felt very sad for them.

* * *

><p>AngstyYaoiFangirl- hehehehehehehehehehheheheheheheehe ROFL<p>

Masamune- What the hell are you laughing about?! Do you find this crap story funny. Is it amusing for you to watch us suffer you damn sadist!

AngstyYaoiFangirl- heheh..ah.. .sorry, no I was reading one of the latest comments over this story and omg i loved it so im going to give some shout outs

The first shout out goes t the person who made me laugh earlier and that is Nashiru, thank you soo much for that comment, I loved it, in fact this story wasnt supposed to get updated until I got another review but your comment really moved me to go ahead with the next one

Ritsu- Next shout out goes to Imagine Wings and we thank you or the nice detailed comments and the continued support

Masamune- To lonescript we thank you for your advice and dont worry this story is about to slow considerably, ill ry and being more descriptive to.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- TrueLove17yugi-yami your comments are funny to read as well btw what do you mean by me posting shorter chapters? I would have thought one would ask for longer chapters...either way im sorry but im keeping my word count around 1000 maybe a little less and maybe a little more than that...also i want to mention that your penname is so true yugi-yami is awesome!

Ritsu- To AnimeBaconLover(i still get a kick out of your name) thank you for the countinues support.

Masamune- We thankall guest who support htis story

AngstyYaoiFangirl- ANd thank you to those who read thkis but dont comment of fav or follow but i would love to hear your voice so how about giving a comment instead of skipping to another fanfic

BTW Im stuck with what to write next so if you have an idea please let m e know, second updates will go slower cause I got a Beta Reader at last so it will be a while but trust me the wait will be worth it :)


	5. Solitude

Takano's POV

It's been three weeks now since the accident. Ritsu was placed into a chemically induced coma. The reason being is that whenever he woke up, he would start to panic, time and time again. After the 9th panic attack of the day, Dr. Nowaki told me that if he kept having these attacks and didn't rest, it could endanger the recovery process from the surgery. So they had to place him in a coma until he was fully recovered.

I had stayed right next to the brunett this whole time and only left once to get a change of clothes and to stop at Marukawa and inform everybody that Onodera and myself would not be coming into work for awhile due to the accident.

I had them split up Onodera's authors and placed Tori in charge while I was away.

Thankfully everyone was understanding. And as a plus Tori told me that he would be visiting the hospital every day anyway since his author Chiaki Yoshino was laid up after a major accident and was in the middle of rehabilitation but was now well enough to work on his manga.

Tori said he would bring me any storyboards that needed my approval and I thanked him greatly.

At the moment I was sifting through some storyboard making a correction here and there when I heard a groan.

I placed the storyboards down on the small cherry red desk the hospital had provided me, and glanced at my comatosed lover.

The young brunet was still asleep, I saw, but then I noticed that his face had twisted itself into a look of fear.

I then concluded that he was having a nightmare.

I stood up and grabbed Ritsu's hand, holding it close to my heart. I then took my other hand and ran it through the youths,silky soft hair. I then slowly lowered my self so that my lips could grace my loves forehead. I then let my lips wonder over to his ear where I preformed the only ritul that we discovered that calmed down the nightmares. I whispered sweet nothings into his ear, while willing the nightmare to leave.

After awhile the brunette calmed back down and returned to his listless state. I seighed and sat back down, and picked back up the storyboards I was working on.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door before I heard it click upon without my answer.

Dr. Nowaki strode in with his clipboard.

"Good evening Takano-San, how are you today" he asked me with politeness.

Forcing a small smile I replied "The same as usual, how are you?" I then asked watching as Dr. Nowaki went through another examination of Ritsu.

"Oh well I've been better, my lovers home sick but he forced me to come to work" I saw Nowaki shudder, probaly in remembrance on what was threatened if he didn't go I thought.

"Oh well I hope your lover gets better" I said being polite.

"Thank you"

I saw Dr. Nowaki then lift Ritsu's eyelids and lit a flashlight into it. He then wrote some things down before checking his vitals.

"Ahh splendid Takano-San, splendid" escaped the docs lips.

I stood up and asked hopefully, "yes what is so splendid"

"According to his charts Onodera-San is fully healed from his surgery, no we just have to wait for him to come out of his comma"

"How long until that happens? I asked curiously.

I saw Dr. Nowaki's smile falters as he said to me, "Actually, we don't know it may be some time till he wakes"

I sat down a little dejected that there is no precise time time till Ritsu wakes.

"Come now Takano-San don't get so downhearted he'll wake in time, just be a little patient and wait for him." Dr. Nowaki said trying to cheer me up.

"That shouldn't be too hard I thought to my self", "I mean I've already waited for him for ten years so I'm used to it, I'll wait for you as long as it maybe my love."

Ritsu's POV

I can't remember how long it's been since I've been in this eternal darkness.

I tried once to make a presupposition. However, every time I tried to recall that which was hidden from my mind, a caustic pain would shoot through my already impaired mentality.

So I forsook all attempts to finding myself in this crepuscular.

Instead I wandered aimlessly, not knowing where I was headed but to anxious to stop my movement.

Then I happened upon a door in the darkness that I somehow knew contained some of my lost memories.

I looked at the door and saw chains dangling brokenly from the hinges and a dark aura seeped from inside.

However my ambicious curiosity drove me to throw these caution signs from my mind and encouraged me to proceed.

I then took some shy steps in the doorway.

Suddenly the darkness that I had been in morphed into a dark gray basement scene that held an assortment of tortures devices and sex tools.

I felt that this scene I see before me is something I'm not supposed to remember.

Instead of giving into my curiosity's hunger by proceeding forward I turned to leave, and prevent myself from rememberence, but not before I heard a voice that sounded strangely familiar say

"Ah Ritsu my dear, this is your punishment for pulling that little stunt earlier."

Turning my head slightly I saw a strange man carying a youth that was impersonating my looks.

He was also tied up and was currently struggling to get free; I saw fear in his tear soaked eyes.

"Yes this is definitely something I'm not supposed to remember." With that thought swirling through my petrified head I bolted from this hell back through the door and into the darkness, escaping the horror that was about to unfold, however that didn't stop the cries of pain that echoed around the darkness.

I curled into a ball and started to cry praying for the screams of pain to go away.

As if to answer my prayer, I felt a presence filter around me and blocked out the screaming.

That presence was so familiar to me yet I could not recall who it belonged too.

Next thing I heard was someone whispering "I love you Ritsu" over and over again. Calming me down back to forgetfulness.

* * *

><p>AngstyYaoiFangirl- FINNLY I finnished this chapter, and I really want to know you guys opinion for my wording in Ritsu's POV please<p>

Masamune- no

AngstyYaoiFangirl- please

masamune- no

angstyyaiofangirl- meanie, btw I'm so tired right now Im about to fall asleep so today's authors notes are cute short so Ritsu say the closing please.

Ritsu- sure read fav and review please and goodnight


	6. Announcement

Hey readers of mind I'm putting up this announcement to ask if y'all don't mind me putting all fanfics on hold for a while because Christmas is coming up in 2-3 weeks and i'm planning to write 9 Christmas specials and that takes time so yeah I hope you don't mind. But because im already working on chapter 6 for Fragile Memory it will be updated and then be put on hold. so thanks for being understanding.

Also one of the fanfics im doing is Yugioh and YES I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN A STORY FOR IT SO SHUT UP ITS UNDER MY OTHER PENNAME (you should tots check it out and comment on it cause i gave up because nobody commented anymore sniff, Any way its named Evil Rises Again under the penname AmandatheFox.)well anyway for my yugoh one im doing shippings that include puzzelshipping puppyshipping tndershiping and thiefshipping so if you guys who like yugioh and these shippings please tell me any ideas you would like to see.

Also i just checked and apparently im attempting 11 fanfics in 2-3 weeks so please wish me luck


	7. Go Home Already

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Guys I'm warning you now this chapter is very sad you may want to cry at the end, so enjoy

* * *

><p>Takano's POV<p>

"Takano-San, Takano-San, wake up already" opening my eyes I saw Yokozawa prodding me awake with a handful of story boards.

"What do you want Yokazawa?" I gruffed out sleepily.

"For you to go home already."

"What are you talking about? I am home" I said snuggling into my comatose lover, my arms wrapped around him, cradling him.

"Masamune it's been 3 years already, you need to keep up with yourself I know Onodera wouldn't be happy if he found out that you stopped taking care of yourself"

Has it already been 3 years?

True to my word I stayed by Ritsu side. Weeks turned into months and the months turned into years. Yet, my love still did not wake.

"I am taking care of myself" I growled at Yokazawa.

Through the days following Ritsu's coma, Ritsu's parents found out about the youths condition about 2 months into the that time period after many questions and interrogations as to why I stayed so close to Ritsu, his parents finally found out that we were a couple, or at least that's what I want to say.

Onodera's mother was very disapproving at first, (as soon as she found out, she had stolen one of the nurses syringes and tried to inject me with the medicine that would put me in an eternal sleep) however after I told her the story of how Ritsu's and my relationship worked, she felt happy for her son, it was the the fact that he had found someone who would take care of him like she wished, that made her accept me.

Now Ritsu's father left quite the impression on me, he asked very few questions when he first found out, and a gentle smile was always seated upon his lips. He spoke in a soft manner, and more importantly he accepted me immediately as well as the relationship.

I see now that Ritsu got his gentle shy demeanor from his father ,while that over exaggerated personality Ritsu used when avoiding me , was from his mother.

After the Onodera's were aware of Ritsu's and my relationship, they ended up buying out the room that Ritsu was staying in. Further more they got the hospital to allow my desk and other small items in the room, that way I could stay near my loves side while I still worked.

Also the to my happiness and relief, Onodera's Mom finally agreed to call of Ritsu's engagement, saying it must be awkward to force someone to marry someone they don't love, especially when her son was already in love.

Even though Hatori's author is no longer in the hospital, he and other fellow editors stop by every once in a while to bring me my work and to check up on Ritsu.

Yokozawa on the other hand, after hearing about Ritsu going into a coma and then finding out that I just started to live in the hospital, has made it his business to visit me every day to keep me company and make sure I kept up with my health, even though he's married and needs to take care of his child.

"You know Yokazawa, why don't you use your spare time to hang out with your family, instead of fussing over a fully grown and capable man such as myself. I'm sure Kirishima and Hiyori would love that."

"Pfft, capable? Don't make me laugh for the first half of the first year since the accident, you refused to eat and ended up fainting when the Onodera's came to visit. If I didn't come around afterwards to make sure you were taking care of yourself, you would have died after the second year."

That time was very hard on me I could remember, following Ritsu being placed in a coma and then refusing to wake threw me into a panic. It got even worse when the hospital started talking about ending it with a lethal injection, saying that it wasn't right to keep someone in a coma for so long.

I was an absolute wreck upon hearing this. I shut myself in Ritsu's room and barricaded the door for two weeks without sleep or food.

Finally I got a call from Mr. Onodera saying that Ritsu would not be given a lethal injection due to the fact that they found Ritsu's will stating that if he ever were to need life support, then not to take him off the machines until his parents said to or if his parents died. And since the Onodera's were alive and kicking, they refused to end it, especially when they believed that Ritsu would still pull through.

I then allowed Ritsu's room to be reopened and as soon as the Onodera's came, I had collapsed from malnutrition and exhaustion. Because of that incident, Yokozawa redoubled his efforts in completely annoying me by acting like a mother, not that I would know how a mother acts, but hey, I read enough manga and regular novels to know the gist of it.

"Go piss of" was my snark reply.

"Oh shove it and come eat the food I brought you" Yokazawa countered me.

I perked at the mention of food, lately I only ever ate was hospital food, it wasn't bad, it just got boring so eating something different for the day really brightens my mood.

I got out of the bed careful not to tug on any of the wires that were attached to my love before walking toward the bathroom to wash my hands.

As I washed I could hear Yokazawa speaking his daily ritual. When he visited he would always say the same thing to Ritsu.

"Hey you punk, you need to come out of that coma you here? Masamune needs you now more than ever, and he dosent have me to fall back on if you refuse to wake. So please just wake up for Christ sake." His tone sounded harsh at first but it softened at the end.

As soon as Yokozowa's speech was said I turned off the water before going back into the room.

"You know Yokazawa if he could hear you, I'm sure he would be too terrified to even think about waking up if you get my drift" I said this a bit sarcastically.

"Whatever, I'm going home, eat your dinner and then you go home" he told me brushing me off

"I told you already I am only home wherever Ritsu is" I said this to forcefully have Yokazawa drop the topic.

"Arrrrgg, fine have it your way Masamune, but I swear I'll get you to go home before long."

"Ha, how long has it been since you started to say that? Two years? Right? There are only two ways you can get me to leave,one with Ritsu in my arms or two in a body bag " I laughed and Yokazawa stormed out.

However as soon as he left I went to Ritsu's side and gently embraced him again.

I then dropped this fake cheer I had been prancing around with and replaced it with the genuine sadness I kept inside myself while in front of others.

"Ritsu, please wake up soon, Yokazawa is right, I need you. I love you so much so please wake up soon. For me okay?." I said this as the tears I had wrestled away while Yokazawa was here, finally let loose onto my face.

* * *

><p>Ritsu- You put me in a coma for three years...wonder where I've heard that one from.<p>

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Shhhh shut up, I know but I love it when the ukes go into coma's

Masamune- What the hell is wrong with you normal people don't like the younger lover to be hurt at all much less placed into a coma.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- That's where you're wrong my dear friend, people who read this back me up on this, you guys like the ukes suffering as much as me right?

Masamune- Nobody's going to agree to that.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Fine lets make a bet, if they do agree with me then you have to be my assistant for the next few chapters.

Masamune- And if you lose which you will, thn you have to discontinue writing this story.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Hell no, I'm not putting my story on the line for this bet.

Masamune- Wuss talent-less author.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- GRRRRRRRR...Fine i accept. Please reader comment and agree with me this story's life depends on your opinion. Any way now time for my Shout Outs since I haven't done any since chapter 4.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- First ones goes to my favorite reviewers ever

To** Nashiru Miharu** OMG I soooooooooooooooooo love your comments, I'm going to guess that you're the same Nahiru who guested review for me earlier and has now gotten a fanfic account right? well any how, I have to give you praise because your comments are so funny to read and they warm my heart a lot I swear this to you. I mean literally whenever i read your comments i get this huge smile on my face. Like when I read your review when you saw your name in my last shout out, man i nearly died laughing your reaction was so priceless omg i love you. I believe that you are adorable i want to hug you and thank you for your amazing reviews(I sound like a creeper) .(even without out knowing what someones name truly is or what they look like i can tell if some ones adorable by the way they comment)  
>Now let me answer some questions you asked.<br>1st one was about my chapter lengths- Sorry to disappoint but my chapter lengths have to be kept at least at a 1000 word count, some times if you're lucky I'll write almost 2000 words but i need to keep it at 1000 because i have to work on my next Junjou chapter as soon as my next chapter for this is posted. I never did explain how posting is done with this story but i write a new chapter for this when i finnish a new chapter for Junjou, for example i wrote ch 1 for this story, after publishing it i didn't start on ch 2, no i started on ch 1 for my junjou. As soon as the ch 1 was done for junjou I hop back over and started the next chappy for this one. And i use the same pattern for each chappy. Thats why i keep word count to 1000, it's because i have two audiences i need to keep appeased with their story.  
>Now for your second question about my Christmas specials- Sorry but they are not all for Hatsukoi 4 are for Hatsukoi but only one with a Ritsu x Takano # are for Junjou Romantica and the other 4 are for Yugioh.<br>However If you really love Sekaiichi Hatsukoi then why not read my one-shot that I wrote for them? It's called Jumper and it's my very first Hatsukoi that I wrote. And if you enjoy my work in general then hop over to my Junjou fanfics. However if you do read them Fragile Heart comes first followed by Heart Complex don't do Heart Complex then Fragile Heart other wise you'll get confused (my friend did that) And Fragile Heart Reversed ending can be read before or after the original fragile heat book and it's completely complete and does not need a sequal.  
>Now Nashiru-Kohai I really love your LONG comments, don't get me wrong OI'm okay with short comments that people leave but its the LONG comments that inspire me, whenever I feel down with this story I o back and reread your long comments to give be a boost so please do not stop with your long comments.<p>

Next Review goes to **Animebaconlover**, I swear I love your pen name...okay that's it every time i do shout outs and you are one of them , I will always keep saying on how much I love your name. Any way thank you for your continued support of this fanfic. I hope you approve of how things went down with the Onodera family. If you comment on wishing there was a detailed part about how the Onoderas found out, well don't ask about it because it will be further described in later chapters hehehe.

Okay now on to **Imagine Wings**, thank you so much for you're continued support, and yes thanks for reminding me that I'm committing suicide by doing 11 fanfics on top of school and finales...waaaaaaaaaaaah! Also You kept asking me to have Takano help out with motor abilites, well you see him having a surgy in his brain will not make him immobile, and he only lost his memory, he didn't forget the basics of life like moving. SO to appese you with your wish I ended up placing Ritsu in this 3 year long coma because this way, without being mobile, Ritsu will be very weak because his musccels diterioted while they were not n use...so think of it like this, Ritsu being placed in a coma is basically based on you hehehe. Any way keep reviewing please.

Ritsu- I'll finish of the comments now since the author is now tired out already,

to **TrueLove17yugi-yami** thank you for your continued support of this fanfic and thank you for wishing our author good luck on her suicide attempt. Your continued comments are appreciated a lot.

To **Alexs'grl** we will continue posting chapters as soon as the holidays are done.

and **Leafa-chan** apparently you're not worthy enough to get a shout out because you're the authors bf and yet you only give her only 1 sentence reviews

Masamune- Okay and now that this chapters been posted this story is going on hold, wish the author luck and tell her to get over the damn flu already.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Also don't forget to tell Masamune If with the whole we like to see our ukes suffer.


	8. Christmas Announcemnt

Hello my Kittens this is the Author speaing, remember how I said I was posting 11 fanfics? well I was only able to completely finish 2 of them but I'm still working on the others so I will post the specials as they are finnished and I'm sorry only 2 of them could be posted on the actual Christmas day. But hey Me and my editor/Kohai stayed up till 3 am editing and working on them. Also I apologize to my Hatsuko readers but the 2 complete stories are for Junjou


End file.
